This is a request for an ADMHA Research Scientist Award. For the past nine years I have held Type I and Type II Research Scientist Development Awards. Receiving a Research Scientist Award will permit me to continue my research programs in psychoneuroendocrinology, which have grown and developed over the past 15 years. These programs have included endocrine and biochemical studies of rapidly cycling manic-depressives, neuroendocrine studies of stres in military populations, and basis sleep-endocrine studies delineating the circadian and ultradian secretion patterns of anterior and posterior pituitary and adrenal and gonadal hormones in normal men. The latter studies led to my PhD dissertation research in physiology, a condition of my Type I award. I now am applying my basic endocrinologic experience to psychiatric patients, especially in an NIMH-funded neuroendocrine study of severe endogenous depression. The sleep-related secretion patterns of several polypeptide and steroid hormones and their responses to TRH and LHRH stimulation and dexamethasone suppression are being determined before, during, and after treatment in primary major depressives, endogenous subtype, classified by the RDC. All hormone analyses are being done in my laboratory. Other current projects include an NIMH-funded study of sleep staging and dexamethasone pharmacokinetics in these patients, an ONR-funded comparison of saliva with serum hormone measures, and developmental neuroendocrinology in laboratory animals. My ancillary research activities include being Editor-in-Chief of Pschoneuroendocrinology, on the editorial boards of two other journals, a pending appointment to an ADAMHA study section (second such experience), and leadership roles in research societies. Having a Research Scientist Award will permit me to continue these activities as well.